Babies and Problems
by roxasxnamine4evr
Summary: Naruto and Hinata went on a mission and let's just say, it was interesting. I suck at summaries! NaruHina, and mentioned SasuSaku, NejiTen and InoShika.
1. Discoveries

Babies and Problems.

Chspter One:

Discovery.

The sun was shining brilliantly in the sky as the black haired girl and her blond boy friend returned to their village from the stupid D-Rank mission they had just finished. They had their hands wrapped tightly together as they walked to where the Hokage resided.

"Uzumaki Naruto, and Hyuga Hinata, excellent job." The blond fifty some year-old lady smiled. "Your mission was a success and the star village is very grateful."

"Grandma Tsunade, you gotta send us on more interesting missions, I mean ever since Sasuke came back he's been getting all the good missions. I did stuff harder than this when I was a genin!" Naruto whined.

"Naruto-kun, I think lady Tsunade just wants to make sure that Sasuke is back for good, that's all. We'll get harder missions soon enough." Hinata tried to comprimise.

"So, did anything interesting happen on your mission?" Tsunade always liked to know the details of the missions Naruto participated in.

Both Naruto and Hinata turned bright red when she asked this question. Because something interesting did happen, they just couldn't let her know because they had been on a mission.

"Umm...yah, I saw Sumaru again, he's already Hoshikage." Naruto spat out.

"Really, that means they've all got you beat Naruto, you're 19 years old and still not Hokage. Gaara's been Kazekage for 4 years now. You need to pick up the pace!" Tsunade always picked on the blond boy for this.

"He'll do it eventually!" Hinata said with a smile.

There was a knock on the door behind Naruto and Hinata. Naruto turned and opened the door. He saw Sasuke, his best friend and rival, standing next to eachother, they looked like they had just gotten back from a mission too. Naruto held out a fist and Sasuke punched it back, it was how they said hello now. sakura hugged Hinata and they both smiled.

"Hinata, Naruto, you're dismissed." Tsunade said waving her hand in the air to send them away.

"I'll see you later!" Hinata waved goodbye to the pink haired girl as she left.

Naruto and Hinata walked down to the park and sat on a bench together.

"Man, that was close." Naruto sighed, wrapping his arm around Hinata's shoulders.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked him.

"Well, Grandma would have had me for lunch if she found out about the other night." He remembered the first night of their mission.

"And Sasuke would bother you about it for life."

"Nah, he's been on enough missions with Sakura for someting to have happened." Naruto shrugged.

He put his finger under Hinata's chin and kissed her gently. She didn't blush as much as sheused to, but her face still turned a light shade of red.

"Naruto and Hinata sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" A husky voice called out childishly.

The couple turned to see a boy with brown hair and red triangles on his cheeks. His huge dog was standing next to him and even on all fours, the animal was two feet taller than the ninja.

"Kiba!" Naruto yelled and he ran over to his friend and punched him right in the face.

"Naruto! Don't hurt him!" Hinata scolded the boy.

"Wow! Akamaru's huge now!" Naruto changed the subject.

"You saw him two weeks ago, before you guys left for your mission." Kiba was rubbing his cheek.

"Well, he got bigger!" Naruto complained.

"Whatever, do you guys wanna go on a walk with us? We have an A-Rank mission with Shino tomorrow, so we're going to the practice field after our walk."

"Awww, c'mon, what did I do wrong?!" Naruto whined.

"What's with him?" Kiba asked Hinata.

"He's just upset because all he's been getting are D and C-Rank missions." Hinata patted Naruto's back as she explained.

"Sucks for you man." Kiba tried to hold down a laugh.

"Wait! Hinata, we still have to tell your dad that we're back!" Naruto looked like he was going to rip his hair out of his head.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Sorry Kiba, we have to go!" Hinata ran towards her house with Naruto on her tail.

* * *

When they got to the girl's house, her father was training with Neji, again.

"Father, we're back!" Hinata called.

"Hey Neji! What's up?" Naruto called out.

They split up into two groups speaking about the mission Naruto and Hinata had just returned from. After a while, Hinata made some tea and handed it out to all of the boys before sitting next to Naruto who was gulping down the drink, even though it was still burning hot.

"So, you didn't hold up the mission then Hinata?" Her father asked.

"No, actually it was thanks to her that we got back so fast!" Naruto answered the question for her. He always hated it when Hinata's father would make her feal insignifigant and weak. She didn't deserve it.

"Really, I'm proud of you Hinata, good job." He began to admit that he was proud of her doing well on her missions a lot more since Naruto was over almost all the time.

"Father, can I go with Naruto to unpack his things?" Hinata asked of him.

"I suppose. Just be back by 11."

"Thank you!"

The pair left to go to Naruto's apartment.

"You don't have to help me unpack if you don't want to." Naruto didn't like to inconvenience her.

"But, I do Naruto-kun!" Hinata smiled.

They walked up the stairs to where the boy lived. naruto opened the door and put down his bag by the closet.

"Do you want some Ramen?" He asked her.

"Sure." She followed him to the kitchen and watched as he made one big bowl for them to share.

"Naruto, can I use your bathroom?" Hinata asked sweetly.

"Of course you can, you really don't have to ask, it's not like I'll say no."

"Ok, then I'll be right back."

When she reached the restroom, she noticed that something was off, there was no blood on the pad she'd put on before leaving the hidden star village. When she was done with her business, she walked back to the kitchen with a slight look of fear on her face.

"What's wrong?" Naruto put down the spoon he'd been using to stir the ramen and walked to her side.

"Nothing. It should be fine." Hinata knew it wasn't though, she was late, again. She was supposed to start 4 days ago. Was she pregnant?

"Hinata, seriously, what is it?" He had his hand on her back.

"I think I might be... pregnant." She whispered with a blush on her face.

Naruto looked just as shocked and scared as her.

"What. Really? Hinata, this is, this is, what is this?" He was so shocked that he couldn't think straight.

"Well this is, good I guess. but, it's also kinda bad. What will the Hokage say? What will my father say?" Her eyes got wider with each question.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine. Hinata, you're gonna be a mom!" Naruto was getting excited now.

"And you'll be a dad." She pointed out, a little less enthusiastic.

"Hinata! I'm gonna be a dad! This is great!" He held her hands in his and smiled.

"But, Naruto. We could get in so much trouble for this, especially you."

"What? Why, does your father not like me or something?" He asked her.

"I didn't tell you because I hoped that it wouldn't matter in the end, but when Neji helped me make the tea for a little while today, he told me that he overheared my father and the clan elders saying that we had to keep the Byakugan in the family exclusivley."

"Well, it's not like I have any family to worry about, so what's the problem?"

"He said that they mentioned he and I being arranged to marry."

"What?! Hinata! You don't want to marry him though right?"

"No, but I have to do what's best for the clan."

"What about Neji, I thought that he'd finally told Tenten about his feelings."

"He did, that's why he told me I suppose, so we could do something about it before you and her got to involved."

"Well, we should check to see if you really are pregnant before we worry about any of that."

"Who could we ask?"

The wood of the door made a knocking noise.

"Who is it?" Naruto called.

"It's me, Sakura! I want to hear about the mission." The pink haired girl's voice yelled.

"How 'bout Sakura, she won't tell Grandma." Naruto whispered.

"Ok, I guess." Hinata whispered in response.

"C'mon in! The door's unlocked." Naruto yelled to the door.

They heard the creak of the huge door and footsteps. Then she tunred the corner and smiled.

"Hey Hinata! I didn't know that you were here too! What's wrong you guys?" Sakura asked. She saw the akwardness in their faces.

"Umm. Sakura, can I ask you a favor?" Hinata was blushing.

"Sure, what's up?" Sakura replied casually.

"Umm. Hinata, thinks she's...pregnant." Naruto blushed too.

"Wow, I guess that you did more than build houses on that mission." Sakura was slightly surprised, but not really. She knew this would happen someday.

"Sakura, will you just check, you're a medical ninja after all." Naruto almost begged.

"You won't get a treat for begging, just a knuckle sandwhich if it gets annoying." Then Sakura walked Hinata to the couch.

"Hinata, lay down and put your hands at your side." Sakura really did sound like a doctor.

Sakura puther hands together and they lit up with green chakra. She put her hands over Hinata's lower stomach and focused. Naruto was standing nervously in the kitchen. Sakura sighed and lowered her hands.

"Hinata, you are pregnant. Naruto, can I speak to you outside." She looked like Naruto was going to become her murder victim.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Naruto tried to hide behind the island counter of his kitchen.

"Now, Naruto. I could destroy your house if I wanted to, remember that." Sakura was so scary when she was mad.

"Fine. Hinata, if I'm not back in five minutes, call the black ops." Naruto asked.

"O-Ok." She choked out.

Naruto walked to the door with Sakura following him angrily.

As soon as they were outside, Sakura exploed," Naruto! What were you thinking? She could get killed for this! It'll be all your fault if she does."

"I won't let that happen. Hinata told me that when we were at her house earlier, Neji told her that he overheard their family talking about them being arranged to get married. That's not right and you know it. I'm gonna make sure that doesn't happen. Neji belongs with Tenten." Naruto sounded serious.

"And Hinata belongs with you, ok. But how're you gonna convince the Hokage to tell her family other wise?" Sakura was barely seeing it the way Naruto did.

"She doesn't have to, I'll take care of it."

End of Chapter One.


	2. Propose

Chapter 2:

Purpose

It had been about a month since Hinata discovered about her pregnancy. Her and Naruto had spent a lot of their time at his house trying to think of a way to make it so they wouldn't be punished too badly.

"Hinata, I talked to Sasuke earlier, and he said we should tell your father before it's too noticeable." They had told a few of the ninja their age, ony the ones they trusted enough to feel comfertable asking questions to.

"Tenten says the same thing." Hinata replied.

They were sitting on Naruto's couch holding hands and ignoring the radio that they had turned on mainly to drown out their conversation to people walking by, just in case. Hinata had a bowl that used to have diet ramen in it. Naruto had a bowl that had previously been filled with pork ramen.

"So, how will we tell him?" Hinata felt the nervousness of telling the truth to her father curl up in her stomach.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine!" Naruto tried to comfert her even though the same fear was in his gut as well.

_Knock Knock Knock_

"I'll get it." Naruto jumped off the couch and rushed to the door.

When he opened it, a smiling ninja was there. Her hair was tied up into two buns, making her look like a panda.

"Hey Naruto!" She said musically.

"What's up Tenten?" He was happy to see her, Hinata was the one talking to her the most now.

"I just wanted to see how things were going."

"Oh, ok, come in." He backed out of the way and closed the door behind the tool expert.

"Hi Tenten!" Hinata called when the girl came into view.

"Naruto, you gave her Ramen, that's not good for the baby." Tenten sounded like she could be Naruto's nagging mother.

"It's diet!" Naruto said like that made it ok.

"What ever. Hinata, do you wanna go to town with me? We can get some food that's actually **good**for the baby." She looked back at Naruto when she commented about meals.

"Sure, Naruto, we'll comeback in a while." She got up and kissed Naruto on the cheek before walking out the door behind Tenten.

Naruto went to his bed room and grabbed his orange jacket from the closet before jumping out the back window.

* * *

When he got to the jewelry store, he walked straight to the rings and inspected them carefully.

"Hey Naruto, what ya lookin' for?" Ino was leaning on the glass counter from the other side.

Ino stopped working at the flower shop about a month ago when sales started going down. Now, she was the villages main jewelry consultant.

"A ring." He answered simply.

"Duh, I knew that! You walked straight to them idiot! What's it for." She explained.

"Hinata. What would she like best do you think?" Naruto was totally clueless when it came to what girls liked.

"Well, it's Hinata so probably not anything big. But at the same time, you want to let her know how much she means to you right?"

"Yah, I want to get her the best thing in the world. But, that might be different from her perspective than it is from mine."

"Well, her birth stone is blue topaz. So get her one with blue topaz on it. Oo! I thought of the perfect one." She shuffled quickly over to a side of the ring desk and pulled something out.

Naruto gasped when he saw the shiny ring. It had a big white diamond in the middle and was surrounded by blue jewels. He took the ring from Ino and spun it around in the light. This made the diamond glisten into every color of the rainbow. When he pulled it closer to his face, Naruto saw that the topazes were the of hearts.

"Ino, it's perfect. How much?" He looked at her with left over amazement in his eyes for a moment before turning back to the ring.

"15,000,000 yen."

"Whoa. Really? Well, I'm gonna get payed for cleaning up the village tomorrow, can you hold it until then?"

"Sure, or you could just pay me back, you probably want to get this taken care of ASAP right?" She knew all the details, of course.

"Yeah, I promise I'll pay you back the minute I get payed."

He pulled out his wallet and took out all the yen he had.

"How much more do you need?" He asked her, on the edge of sanity.

"Umm. About 10,000."

"Ok, I'll bring it to you then." He took back his wallet and turned for the door.

"Naruto, don't you want a box?"

"Oh yeah, forgot about that part." He rushed back and handed Ino the jewelry. Sher pushed it into a black box that had a soft cover on it.

"Thanks!" He said after taking the ring.

He walked out of the store and put the ring in his pocket. He struted down the rock street to stop at the old academy to say hi to Shikamaru, he was now a teacher there.

"Naruto!" a familiar and deep voice called from behind.

Naruto turned to see Sasuke waving at him.

"What's up?" He walked back a few paces and stood a couple feet infront of the black haired boy.

"Sakura said that Hinata was doing good. But, I hear from Tenten that you're feeding her Ramen? That seriously can't be good for her, the kid could end up like you."

"What's that supposed to mean huh?"

"Nothing." Sasuke looked up at the sky.

"Did you run into Tenten and Hinata earlier today?"

"Nah, just Tenten, Hinata was in a bathroom or something."

"Well atleast they were still together, maybe I can get back to my house before them."

"What are you- Hey where you goin'?" Naruto ran off while Sasuke had been talking.

"Sorry Sasuke, gotta run! See ya later!" He yelled before he jumped onto a roof."

"Idiot." Sasuke muttered under his breath before walking away.

* * *

Hinata opened Naruto's door and saw that it was dark.

"Maybe he went out." She whispered.

She put her hand under the paper grocery bag. Hinata kicked the door shut behind her and walked to the kitchen. She put the bag on the counter and walked to the couch, turning on the light as she went. When she sat down, there was a small note on the coffee table.

_Dearest Hinata,_

_Meet me at the training field by 8:30_

_Naruto_

The Hyuga turned around quickly to look at the clock. 7:00. She jumped off the couch and ran to one of the bags. She pulled a purple shirt with sequins out of the bag and rushed to the bathroom to change. She also ran her fingers through her hair about a hundred times before bursting through the door.

* * *

Hinata sat down on one of the cold stone benches under her favorite cherry blossom tree and waited. A pair of warm arms wrapped around her from behind and she blushed.

"You're early." His crackly voice informed her.

"Sorry, I was just worried that I would be late." She turned and looked into his sea-blue eyes.

"Let's go for a walk." He gestered for her to stand and she did.

They wrapped their hands together and walked quietly together. Hinata knew that something was up, Naruto-kun was never this quiet, and he looked nervous.

"Naruto-kun, is something wrong?" She squeezed his hand when she asked this.

"Well, I guess this will have to do."

"What'll have to do? What's going on?"

Naruto got onto one knee and pulled out the little black box from his orange pocket.

"Hinata, will you...um well...ma...marry...m...me?" He was as red as a tomato while he looked into her eyes.

She had her hands over her mouth, but he could tell she was smiling. What a relief.

"Narut..Naruto-kun. Of course!" She flung herself into his arms and kissed him while tears of joy ran down her cheeks.

"Hin...Hinata! Wait, you have to see the ring."

He pulled her off of him gently and opened the small box and put the shiny piece of jewlry on her finger.

"TAH DAH!!" He sounded like a child when he said this.

"Naruto it's beautiful. How did you afford it?"

"I'm paying Ino back tomorrow." He explained.

"gasp What about my father?" Her eyes were so wide, it looked like they might pop out of her head.

"Neji and I talked to him earlier. We told him everything."

"You mean, you told him about the baby! Naruto, that could have been dangerous."

"I didn't tell him that much. Listen this is what's gonna happen, we'll get married ASAP, go on our honey moon, and you'll comeback pregnant. It'll seem totally normal and your dad won't even notice."

"Wow Naruto-kun, you really thought this out didn't you." She seemed slightly shocked.

"Neji came up with most of it actually."

"O, well either way, it's brilliant. Wait, won't Lady Hokage figure it out?"

"Sakura's going to take care of that."

"I'm so excited Naruto! I love you!" She hugged him again and they walked home together, Hinata couldn't keep the smile off of her face the whole time.

_End of Chapter 2_


	3. Shopping

Chapter 3:

Shopping

"Hinata, you looks so cute! I can't wait until Naruto's able to see it!" Sakura squealed.

"Does it really look that good?" Hinata asked, her face blushed due to the attention.

"Yeah, more like fabulous!" Ino chimed.

"Well, I guess I'll buy it then, I'll go change." Hinata turned back into the changing room.

When she got out of the dress, she noticed as small bump on her abdomen. She sighed and pulled her shirt over her head. When she squeezed into her pants, she was glad that they wren't denim, because thet were so tight where she normally wore them, that she had to wear them slightly lower. She opened the door of the changing room and Sakura helped her get the gown on the hanger and in the bag.

"What was with the annoyed sigh?" Ino asked.

"My stomach, it looks...bigger." Hinata replied.

"Seriously?! We need to get you guys married and on your honey moon ASAP huh?" Sakura put her hand on Hinata's stomach and noticed that it really was bigger.

"I suppose so." Hinata giggled.

* * *

"You have to wear a tux though, Naruto, it's one of the main things about a wedding." Neji explained as if it was obvious, which it was.

"But, I look rediculous! Can't I just wear my best clothes that I already have?" Naruto asked, fidgeting with the tie.

"You know how Hinata is, she likes things, simple, normal." Neji said thoughtfully.

"But she chose this clown." Sasuke pointed out from where he sat.

"Do I really have to?" Naruto asked Neji, as if Sasuke had never spoken.

"Just do it for Hinata." Neji shoved Naruto into the stall so he could change back into his other clothes.

"Fine." Naruto said as he undid his tie.

When he was done changing, Naruto went to the cash register to pay for the suit. He, Neji, and Sasuke left together and saw Sakura, Ino, and Hinata looking at shoes accross the street. Naruto snuck up behind the three girls and wrapped his arms tightly around his fiancé.

"Hey, gorgeous!" He exclaimed before kissing her ear.

"Sasuke!" Sakura ran to him and kissed him.

"So, what's in the bag?" Ino asked Naruto.

"His tux." Neji answered.

"Oo. You actually got one, I'm impressed." Ino picked on the blond boy.

Naruto just stuck his tounge out at her before looking at Hinata's bag.

"What's in there huh?" He asked putting his hand on it.

"No! You can't see it yet, Naruto!" Sakura yelled after slapping his hand.

"Hinata! She hurt my hand, kiss it and make it better." He whined. She did as she was told and he smiled.

"So, when's the big day again?" Shikamaru asked, walking up the hill.

"Two weeks, bonehead." Sakura said, her arms crossed over her chest.

"He forgets things ok!" Ino yelled defensively.

Shikamaru blushed and looked away. Naruto giggled and put his hand in Hinata's while he started to run.

"See you guys tomorrow!" He yelled back as he ran with Hinata to his house.

"Idiot." Sasuke said smuggly.

* * *

A/N: Sorry thata this took so long to post! I had total writer's block and school started so it was really hard to focus on NaruHina pregnancy-ness. I've also been doing other random little stories so I'll post them when I'm happy with them^^. Once again sorry for the delay! Hope you didn't totally forget me ^^


	4. Wedding Day

**Chapter 4:**

**Wedding Day**

Hinata's eyes opened slowly to see the sunlight outside of her bedroom. She sat up and then got off her bed. She stopped when she was almost out of her room and walked back to her calander. There was a huge heart that Naruto had drawn on this day, August 9th, there were words in the heart and it read "The Big Day!" Hinata sighed and went down stairs to get something to eat.

"G'morning!" Neji called smiling.

"Good morning, Neji. When are you and Naruto-kun going to go and get ready?" Hinata asked.

"Nine, I'll be leaving after I eat." He informed her.

"So then Sakura will be here soon." Hinata thought out loud.

"Yep." Neji replied.

They ate in silence at the little table in the room next to the kitchen. Then, just like he said, Neji cleaned out his dishes, said good bye, and left for Naruto's house. Hinata sat quietly on the couch while she waited for Sakura. When she got bored, she picked up her favorite book, Twilightby Stephenie Meyer. When she turned the page that she'd opened on, there was a knock at her door. Hinata sighed and put the book mark back in the novel.

"Hey Hinata! Tentenwill be here with Ino in a little bit." Sakura said, grinning, when Hinata opened the door.

"Ok, please come in." Hinata replied.

Sakura walked in and headedstraght for Hinata's bathroom, plugging in her curling iron and setting out all the makeup.

"Alright, go put on your dress!" Sakura commanded.

Hinata obeyed and walked slowly to her room. While she was getting changed, Hinata went and looked in the mirror. The lump in her stomach was visible now, hopefully it wouldn't affect how the dress fit. She pulled it over her head and zipped it up before looking in the mirror again. Lucky for her, the lump was virtually invisible. She walked back out of her room to see Sakura letting Ino and tenten enter the house.

"There she is." Sakurastated with a smile.

"Let's get started then!" Tenten replied cherrily.

* * *

"Neji, how do I tie this thing?" Naruto whined.

"Ugh! Naruto you're useless!" Neji huffed.

"Seriously Naruto, haven't you ever put on a tie before?" Sasuke asked.

"No..." Naruto replied quietly.

"Got it!" Neji said successfully.

"Thank you!" Naruto said before he put on the jacket of his tux.

Shikamaru came into the room and sighed, " You guys ready yet? Man, this is troublesome."

"I just need to tie my tie." Sasuke said as he walked out the door, while tieing his tie.

"Finally." Shikamaru said, following Naruto out the door.

"Naruto! Today is the big day! I am very excited for you and Hinata!" Lee said when he saw the other boys coming his way.

"Hey Lee, have you seen Chouji?" Shikamaru asked.

"He, Kiba, and Shino are already at the church." Lee reported.

"Why didn't you go with them, or come to my house?" Naruto asked.

"I was just leaving when I saw all of you." Lee replied.

The four boys walked together to the church where Naruto and Hinata were about to be wed. When they got there, Naruto saw that the whoole village was there. Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon were sitting together in the front row. Next to them, Tsunade and Shizune were talking quietly.

"Finally! naruto, you were almost late!" Sakura yelled, punching the blond's head.

"Hey! At least we got here!" Naruto yelled back.

"Guys! Stop fighting, do you not know where we are?" Tenten said.

Sakura and Naruto became silent. Music could be heard in the distance, the ceremony was starting. Everyone got into position and looked to the end of the isle. Then, Hinata was walking to Naruto with her father. Naruto couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. He was blushing.

When she got there, he smiled at her and leaned down to her ear, "You look amazing." He whispered.

"Thank you, N-Naruto-kun, you do too." She was blushing too, just like always.

* * *

The ceremony went, surprisingly, smoothly. Nothing happened wrong, it was perfect. The big part was coming up now, the part that made all the difference, final vows.

"Hinata Hyuuga, do you take Naruto Uzumaki as your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest asked.

"I do." Hinata replied.

"And do you, Naruto Uzumaki, take Hinata Hyuuga as your lawfully wedded wife" The holy man questioned.

"Believe it!" Naruto replied.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Naruto already was kissing hinata though, before the priest even said "now". Everyone clapped and was smiling, finally something went right in the village. When Hinata threw her bouquet, Moegi caught it. Udon snickered when Konohamaru and Moegi blushed. The two then chased poor little Udon all the way to the reception, which was at the Hokage's office building. At the reception, Kiba and Chouji pulled out mistletoe, even though it was the wrong time of year for it, and put it over the doorway, pointing it out only to people who went under it together. Sakura got mad when she walked under it with Lee and the two boys told her to kiss him. She chased them around the whole reception, making Naruto laugh at the prank.

* * *

Later that night, Naruto and Hinata left for their honeymoon, which was a trip to every village they had ever been to together, the first was to the Star village, where one of there best memories had been made.


	5. Emotions

**Chapter 5:**

**Emotion**

Back from their honeymoon, Hinata was now moving into Naruto's house. Her stomach, now heavy, was obviously carrying a child. they told Hinata's father that it was probably twins so that he wouldn't be suspicious.

"Hinata! I told you, I'll carry the heavy stuff!" Naruto yelled when he saw his wife carrying a huge box.

"No, I've got it Naruto-kun, just grab somethi-" She was cutoff by Naruto taking the huge box from her arms.

"I'VE got it!" Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun, I want to help." Hinata said.

"Then go inside and sit down, we've got this covered." Naruto told her.

"Cut the girl some slack Naruto, you know she just wants to be helpful, that's the way she is. Hinata, just get the lighter stuff, you don't want to hurt the baby do you?" sakura said, breaking up the fight before it really became a fight.

"Jeez Naruto, do you have to be a pain to every one?" Sasuke asked.

"Shuddup!" Naruto yelled.

"Just put the box in the house you idiot!" Ino demanded.

"I haven't Lost ye-"

"GO!" Everyone yelled.

"Fine, sheesh." Naruto sighed.

He went inside and put the box in his, and now Hinata's, room. He walked over to his bedside table and picked up one of his favorite pictures. It was one of him, Kiba, Shino, Kurenai, and Hinata after Kurenai had quitted and rejoined team 8. He smiled when he remembered all the good times his teenage years had.

"Hey, your new bed's here, help me carry it." Sasuke said from the door.

"Alright!" Naruto grinned.

"Hey Sasuke." Naruto said.

"Yeah?" Sasuke replied.

"You gonna propose to Sakura-chan?" He asked.

"Maybe, I dunno if I'm up for that kind of commitment y' know. Why?"

"Just wondering."

With all the help of their friends, Naruto and Hinata were officially living together by the end of the day.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata called.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Do you think, that you'll have to go on another mission soon?"

"Hope not. But if I get asked to, I'm sure Sasuke would go for me."

"What if he can't?"

"Don't worry, I won't leave you here while your pregnant." He kissed her forehead.

"I'm...I'm just scared..."

"Scared of what?"

"That...That you might end up like Asuma-sensei." A tear fell down her cheek.

"Oh...Hinata, that won't happen, I promise." He put her in his lap.

Suddenly, a smile appeared on Hinata's face. "Naruto-kun! The baby kicked!" She said happily, taking his hand, and putting it on her stomach.

He waited, and waited. Then, he felt it, a tiny little kick from inside Hinata's womb.

"Oh my god. Hinata! It kicked!" He smiled, his eyes shining with excitement.

"I know Naruto-kun." She said.

"Oh yeah, you kinda would know that huh?" Naruto blushed.

"Yeah. But it's ok. You're gonna be a dad, you're allowed to get over excited." She smiled.

"I'm gonna be a dad... and you'll be a mom." Naruto said softly taking it all in.

"We're in this together, right?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, up until the end."


	6. Taken

Chapter 6

Taken

Naruto and Hinata had now been living together for two weeks and Hinata was completely unpacked.

"Naruto-kun, what should we have for dinner?" Hinata called from the kitchen.

"I dunno, I want ramen but everyone gets mad when I let you have some." Naruto shrugged.

"Well, you can have ramen and I'll make myself some leftovers." Hinata smiled.

"You sure, I could always get you something from town." Naruto said as he walked into their kitchen.

"It's fine, look we have enough for me to make a nice, big, and healthy salad." She announced while pulling veggies from the fridge.

"Ew." Naruto said simply.

"Why don't I make you one too." Hinata joked.

"I said nothing!" Naruto threw his hands up and backed away from the fridge.

Hinata laughed and chased after him. When she caught him, he began to tickle her.

"Naruto! Stop! I give up! You win!!" Hinata laughed.

"Nah, I don't think I want to." Naruto began tickling her harder.

"Na-Naruto! Y-you're killing me! S-stop!"

"Say please."

Suddenly Hinata had pain in her face and she grabbed her stomach.

"Hinata! What's wrong!" Naruto looked concerned.

"The baby kicked, he's getting strong." Hinata laughed a little.

"Oh...HE??? You know it's gender??!! Why didn't you tell me soo-"

"I don't know for sure, I'm just saying he so I'm not calling him an it." Hinata explained.

"Oh." Naruto grinned.

* * *

Hinata woke up in the middle of the night with her bladder full, she got up and ran to the bathroom. When she came back, she noticed that Naruto wasn't there.

"Naruto?" She wondered into the living room.

He wasn't there either.

"Naruto! Naruto? Where are you?!" She ran around the whole apartment and when she got to the front door, she saw a note.

_Hinata, _

_I went into town to buy more ramen._

_ I left this note just in case I'm not back by morning._

_I'll be home soon._

_-Naruto_

"Why wouldn't he be back by morning?" She looked at the clock and noticed that it was about four in the morning. "Oh."

She shrugged and sat on the couch, she turned on the TV and began watching random things that play at 4 in the morning.

* * *

Hinata was asleep on the couch and it was almost noon.

_Knock! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

_"HINATA! OPEN THE DOOR!!!!! HINATA!!!" _A voice yelled.

The black haired girl opened her white eyes slightly, before shutting them again.

"_HINATA!!!!!!!!!!" _This time the yell was so loud that she almost fell off the couch.

Her eyes flew open and she saw the time.

"Oh!" She got up and ran to the door.

She opened it quickly and saw a distressed girl with pink hair.

"Sakura? What's wrong?" Hinata asked.

"Hinata, thank goodness!" Sakura threw her arms around the black haired girl.

"I thought they got you too." Sakura said.

"What? Got me too, what's going on?" Hinata asked.

"Hinata,..." Sakura suddenly looked over-whelmed with sadness.

"Sakura what is it?!" Hinata yelled.

"Naruto's.... he's.... gone... he got kidnapped..." Sakura said quietly.

Hinata's eyes became wide and she fell to her knees.

"N-naruto-kun's... gone... but who...." Tears began to fall slowly from her cheeks.

"C'mon, Sasuke can explain the rest." Sakura put her hand on Hinata's back.

"Sasuke?"


	7. Planning

**Chapter 7:**

**Planning**

Hinata was sitting next to Sasuke's hospital bed waiting for him to wake up. According to Sakura, he'd seen the kidnappers attacking Naruto and tried to help him, and they were WAY stronger than they seemed. So now he was resting, and Sakura was making sure that all of the hospital equipment was working properly.

"Hinata, did you see Naruto leave last night?" Sakura asked, partly to make small talk and partly for investigating.

"No, I just woke up to go to the bathroom this morning and he was gone." Hinata answered, looking at the floor as she spoke.

"Alright, well we'll probably all go looking for him once Sasuke is well enough to tell us some info on who took Naruto. You should stay in the village though, it's safer for you and the baby." Sakura suggested.

"I know, but I do want to help, is there anyway that can help to take care of Sasuke?" Hinata looked up at Sakura when she spoke now.

"Sure, you can stay with him and if he wakes up, get him what ever he needs. I'm gonna go talk to Lady Tsunade and find out what we can do now." Sakura said as she stood up.

"Alright, I'll be here if you need me." Hinata stated.

Sakura kissed Sasuke's forehead, hugged Hinata, and left.

"Now I know how Sakura felt when you were gone, Sasuke." She said.

Hinata sighed, and leaned back in her seat. She watched the clouds roll by in the sky and remembered how Naruto used to always get yelled at by Shikamaru for "being annoying" in his "cloud watching spot".

"Hinata?" She snapped out of her thoughts and saw Sasuke staring at her like he was confused.

"Huh? Sorry, I guess I was daydreaming. Can I get you anything?" Hinata was blushing madly since Sasuke scared her.

"Nah, it's O.K. Sorry I didn't protect him, you would think that with all these A-rank missions I'm sent on, I could actually stop some stupid random ninja from kidnapping one of my comrades." Sasuke said.

"It's not your fault, they must've been pretty tough to beat both you and Naruto." Hinata replied.

"They were, they used the weirdest jutsu... I've never seen anything like it."

"Not even when you were with Orochimaru?"

"No, and he showed me almost everything he knew. I think they might've been from a small village, y'know like the star village."

"That would make sense, after all, we don't really know that much about the little villages like that."

"Hey, where's Sakura? I thought of a team that could be good for getting that dobe back."

"She went to see Lady Tsunade."

"Oh, well then I guess I cou-"

"SASUKE!!!!! Are you feeling better?! I brought you flowers from my parents' shop!!!!" Ino yelled from the now open door.

"What a drag, Ino, what if he was asleep and you woke him up?" Shikamaru sighed.

"I heard him talking to Hinata, I'm not exactly sure what it was about, but I knew he was awake!" Ino replied while she was putting the flowers next to Sasuke.

"Whatever. So, how you feelin'?" Shikamaru asked.

"Better, I thought of a team that we could send after Naruto." Sasuke replied.

"Let's hear it! Who all's going?" Ino asked, as she took a seat next to Hinata.

"Well, you two, Kiba, Tenten, Neji, Sakura, Lee and Chouji, but I think he's already on a mission."

"Pretty big team, these guys must be tough. Chouji is on a mission, but he could come back any time." Ino said.

"Well I thought a big team would be good, then you guys could probably have more fighters, and with both you and Sakura, that'll be two medical ninja." Sasuke explained.

"I get it, then we have more of a chance of us all making it out alive." Ino agreed.

"That's a good idea, I like it." Shikamaru added.

"Me too." A voice said from the door.

They all turned and saw Tsunade standing in the doorway with Sakura and Shizune.

"Lady Tsunade!" Ino and Hinata said together.

"Chouji just got back about a half hour ago, you can all leave tomorrow, accept for Sasuke and Hinata." Tsunade then turned and left, followed by only Shizune.

"Ino, do you wanna help me gather up the group?" Sakura asked.

"Sure." Ino stood up and left with Sakura.

"I'm gonna go eat with Chouji, Hinata, you're free to join us." Shikamaru said.

"That sounds fun. I'll see you tomorrow, O.K Sasuke?" Hinata smiled.

"Alright." Sasuke nodded.

Shikamaru and Hinata left Sasuke's room and walked down the hall.

"Hey, you can go ahead, I'm just gonna stop by me and Naruto's house." Hinata said.

"Alright, but hurry up or Chouji will eat all of the meat." Shikamaru waved and walked away.

Hinata ran into the nearest bathroom and locked herself in the handicap stall. She leaned on the support bar and tears fell from her eyes.

"Just when it seemed like Naruto could be happy..."


End file.
